Dental practitioners utilize syringes for a variety of tasks and procedures, including storing and dispensing substances used in dental procedures. Many compositions have a single component, but many others are composed of multiple components that are kept separate before a procedure, including, but not limited to, whitening compositions, impression materials, dentifrices and the like.
Multi-barreled or multi-compartment devices are often utilized to store the multiple components of a composition and may also be used to mix and dispense the composition for use. As it is typically desired to keep the components separate to prevent any premature interaction, it is important for a device to incorporate features that maintain the integrity of the composition during storage.